Halo Graphic Novel, Page 122
.]] Summary In the Gallery Art in the Halo Graphic Novel, Pg 122, there is a page as shown in the image to the right. On this page are two main boxes of text on the page along with pictures and maps of Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE. The text boxes contain one chat log between two people and the other appears to be a log of a data query. Surrounding the boxes are pictures and maps of Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE and other smaller text area's relating to the Operation. The information provided by the combination of these logs seem to imply that Sergeant Avery Johnson is almost certainly a Spartan from the Spartan I program. One image shows Johnson firing an M99 "Stanchion" from a table, while the other picture shows his target. First the info boxes from Pg 122 of the Halo Graphic Novel: The Players Looking at the Chat log we see that echo23023 and mike44236 are talking in code. From another patch on the page we see this text: Project: ORION/RESTRICTED ACCESS CRPL Johnson, Avery Junior 48789-20114-AJ Therefore putting two and two together we can conclude that alpha juliet juliet 20114 is code for Sergeant Avery Johnson. The alpha juliet juliet stand for his initials, Avery Junior Johnson, and the 20114 is part of his serial number in his dog tag. This is also backed up by another character that is talked about, charlie hotel 4695 which is Dr. Catherine Halsey. The 4695 is revealed in the Data Log when Dr. Halsey requests Johnson's medical log aboard the UNSC Gettysburg. The third character talked about is Juliet Alpha 20101. Due to the subject matter Juliet Alpha 20101 is probably Colonel James Ackerson because Ackerson's projects were often competing with Dr. Catherine Halsey's projects for funds. So he was always trying to find out info on the Spartan program in hopes of sabotaging Halsey's work. Mike44236 and Echo23023 also talk about ones and twos meaning Spartan I and Spartan IIs mike44236 and echo23023 may be in Section 3 of ONI because they talk about forwarding the information to Section 0. So a legend would look like this: *'alpha juliet juliet 20114' = Sergeant Avery Johnson *'charlie hotel 4695' = Dr. Catherine Halsey *'juliet alpha 20101' = Colonel James Ackerson *'ones' = Spartan I *'two' = Spartan IIs *'Section 0' = (See ONI) *'golf51979' = Probably the head of ONI Section 0 *'tango12756' = Former head of ONI Section 0 *'Sierra10852 = Major Standish Analysis Looking at the date we see that the events are dated, September 12th, 2552. From the Halo novel, Halo: First Strike, we know that about this time, on the UNSC Gettysburg, Dr. Halsey is talking to Master Chief and Sgt. Johnson about how Johnson survived the Flood. On pg 243 Halsey talks about how Johnson wasn’t infected by the Flood because he developed Boren's Syndrome on Paris IV. This brings up an interesting point as in the conversation mike44236 says, ''Thanks and yes. The query was intercepted with the Paris/BS spoof. But what am I supposed to do now? Paris/BS spoof? Paris/BS spoof could mean the method used to bring Halsey's data query to mike44236 's attention or it could mean something quite different. Boren's Syndrome Hoax Other users have gone over the same data and come to the conclusion that the Boren's Syndrome explanation is all a hoax. They use the Paris/BS spoof as their evidence. Where Paris stands for Paris IV, BS stands for Boren's Syndrome and spoof meaning that Boren's Syndrome was a hoax to throw people off that Johnson is a Spartan I and THAT's why he wasn't infected by the Flood. Also when the Master Gunnery Sergeant from the Halo 2 level: the Armory, asked, "Hey Johnson, when're you gonna tell me how you got back home in one piece?" Sergeant Johnson replied, "Sorry Guns, that's classified." Perhaps more incriminating is the Data Query Log. First Halsey tries to get the some kind of medical records related to Johnson, 48789-20114-AJ.txt sftp> get 48789-20114-AJ.txt 450 file unavailable, please retry sftp> get 48789-20114-AJ.txt When Halsey first tries to get the file she gets a file unavailable message, but she gets it to work on the second try. However, this file was a spoof. We find out what happened in the second part of the query log. hunter> EA15EE95CE32:EE28:AA34:3:3283:EA83>get 48789-20114-AJ.txt hunter> BLK 48789-20114-AJ.txt RPUT c:\files\P_BS48789-2011-AJ.txt ON NEXT GET hunter> EA15EE95CE32:EE28:AA34:3:3283:EA83>get 48789-20114-AJ.txt hunter> PUT c:\files\P-BS48789-20114-AJ.txt hunter> 200 PORT command okay. hunter> 150 Opening data connection for 48789-20114-AJ.txt(FAE;144:FEAC:67:CCF8187:AEAA:81:322). hunter> ########### hunter> 226 transfer complete hunter> 16494 bytes sent in 0.98 seconds (16 Tbytes/s) Halsey tries to get the file but hunter stops the first request. Hunter then sets up so that the second request goes through and sends P_BS48789-20114-AJ.txt(P_BS which means Paris/Boren's Syndrome spoof). The Hunter, who might be an ONI security AI or some kind of ONI admin, watched Halsey's request and either gave her the requested file or some kind of bogus "spoof" file to hide Johnson's past. ONI cover up If ONI is trying to cover up that Johnson is a Spartan, one has to ask why? Some speculate that the coverup is not that Johnson is a Spartan but that Spartans can't be infected by the Flood. However, it is shown in Breaking Quarantine that Johnson escaped the Flood without any attempted infection, unlike the story he told and the cutscene in Halo: Combat Evolved. Although what isn't seen is between the footage in Jenkin's helmet and Breaking Quarantine, it is therefore possible there was an attempted infection then. Also in The Flood, Master Chief is almost taken over by a flood infection form only to be saved by Cortana, so Spartans (at least SPARTAN-IIs) can be taken over by Flood. ILB Connections mike44236: Be that as it may, golf51979 doesn't play that fiefdom crap like tango12756 did. Golf51979 was a military appointment . Sierra10852 was executed for the Herzog killing. Herzog was a character from I Love Bees. Major Standish had Herzog assassinated when his secret "Covenant artifact" was in danger of being revealed to his superiors. Sierra10852 would have us think that S stood for Standish, although whether it really was Standish or one of his underlings is unknown. 48789-20114-AJ.txt On the same page of the Halo Graphic Novel it appears to reveal the contents of file 48789-20114-AJ.txt. It is another patch and doesn't reveal if the file is the real one or the spoof sent to Halsey. It does however offer more evidence that Johnson is a Spartan because it links him with The ORION Project or the Spartan I program. First Patch revealed on the the Page: Project: ORION/RESTRICTED ACCESS System: Harvest Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE 2502:09:19:14:50:23:13 Project: ORION/RESTRICTED ACCESS CRPL Johnson, Avery Junior 48789-20114-AJ. Another article Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE talks about the contents of the other patches and the killing of Jerald Mulkey Ander. Trivia On this page there is a reference to Misriah Armory, which is itself a possible Marathon reference. mike4436: Yeah, but not on me! Not with golf51979 as Section Head. he was top at Misriah, MISRIAH for Pete's sake! Also, 'Top' may or may not refer to the Marine slang terminology for 'Master Sergeant'. Another connection may be to Misriah armories on Mars as referred to in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Other Text There are also 4 small text boxes on the page, that seem to refer to the equipment and vehicles involved in the assassination of Jerald Mulkey Ander. M99 5.4mm SASR 'Stanchion' In Production: 2491-2521 inaccuracy Cartridge: 5.4mm ?PS Magazine Capacity: 10 Length o/a: 1750mm Loaded Weight: 20.0kg inaccuracy Type: Asynch linear-induction motor Rate of Fire: Semi-automatic only Muzzle Velocity: 15k mps (Unreadable) Muzzle Energy: J 30,575 inaccuracy Killing Range: >4.5km *Markings **Factory Unreadable and serial number on right side of receiver. *Safety **Unreadable type above trigger on right side of receiver Unreadable... *Unloading **Magazine catch Unreadable magazine. Unreadable magazine... There also appears to be the crest of an armory within the text box. See Also *Halo Graphic Novel *Misriah Category:Events Page 122